Dark Yeoja
by simahiro
Summary: cho kyuhyun, jiwa itu berkobar namun sekarat. aku datang untuk menjemputmu.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Yeoja

 _Ini ff pertama yang q publis di akun fb. Udah lama. This pure for me._

Cast: main cast Cho Kyuhyun

OOC

Members Super Junior

Happy Reading

melihatnya menjadi pening. sedikit, tapi semakin lama pening itu semakin menjadi. aku ingin jatuh. andai tidak ingat aku berada di tengah-tengah ribuan orang aku mungkin sudah benar-benar lupa diri. oh ayolah dimana tempat dan apapun situasinya tidak akan jadi masalah untukku. tapi orang yang berada di atas stage itulah yang jadi masalahku.

aku menarik nafas panjang dan dalam menahannya sebentar dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. menyadarkan diri dimana posisimu mengikutinya selama hampir tiga hari ini.

ck, menyebalkan. tugas yang membosankan sebenarnya. bisakah kulakukan dengan cepat. tapi lagi dan lagi aku diingatkan untuk membuatnya sesuai dengan waktu. yeah ini belum waktunya. membawanya pergi belum waktunya.

ah aku merasakan pening lagi. baiklah aku rasa aku harus menghilang untuk sebentar. jangan melihatnya maksudnya...

cho kyuhyun. jiwa yang berkobar, tapi sekarat aku rasa itulah yang membuatku merasakan pening. masih ada empat hari dan tugasku akan selesai...


	2. Chapter 2

2  
-Cho Kyuhyun-  
lelah... dan sakit. tubuhku hampir tidak bertenaga. itulah kenapa aku langsung duduk diam dan memejamkan mata begitu memasuki pesawat. setelah melakukan pertunjukan solo SUJU M di negara kecil yang ELFnya luar biasa, kami langsung bertolak kembali ke negara kami. sulit rasanya tidur dengan posisi duduk meski bersandarkan bahan empuk kursi pesawat VIP, dengan rasa sakit dan suara bisik dari couple hiperaktif di belakangku. oh Tuhan, apa mereka tidak kehabisan tenaga di konser kecil tadi. suara mereka membuatku tidak nyaman.

aku memicingkan mata. sungguh aku butuh istirahat. dan kasur di kamar dorm SJ yang kuinginkan sekarang. tapi...

ck, aku berdecak kecil dan itu membuat salah seorang hyung yang tepat duduk disampingku tertarik.  
"Waeyo Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin hyung dengan lembut.  
"Anni," jawabku singkat. mataku tak lepas dari sosok yang berdiri di depanku. hhhh, desahku sepelan mungkin agar tak lagi menarik perhatian Sungmin hyung. tapi seperti biasa dia orang yang paling mengerti aku. dia segera menegur Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung untuk tidak berisik dan memanfaatkan waktu di pesawat untuk istirahat. terima kasih untuk Sungmin hyung, tapi bisakah dia juga menolongku dari tatapan makhluk di depanku ini?

makhluk cantik yang sudah mengikuti 3 hari ini. dia benar-benar mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. dimana kakiku berpijak maka disanalah juga dia ada. aku juga melihatnya tadi diantara beribu ELF yang ppenuh antusias melihat penampilan kami. tidak terganggu oleh suara hiruk pikuk dan hawa panas di sekitar. bergeming, menatapku dengan manik kelamnya. setiap kali melihat sorot mata itu, aku merasa terseret dalam ruang yang begitu asing. takut tapi seolah semua beban itu menghilang. aku merasa ringan.

aku masih ingat tiga hari lalu saat pertama kali dia muncul. mengejutkanku di pagi buta. aku sangat terkejut hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. bayangkan dari tidur nyenyakmu kau merasa terusik oleh sesuatu yang dingin dan mencekam. dan saat membuka mata, mata hitam itulah yang kau lihat tepat di depan wajahmu.

seperti yang aku katakan aku tidak bisa berteriak. tapi aku cukup sadar untuk bergerak dan hasilnya kepala tersayangku membentur kepala tempat tidur. saat aku menoleh barulah aku sadar sosok itu berdiri angkuh diatas kasurku, tersenyum ganjil.

seorang gadis cantik sebenarnya. well dia memang cantik. tapi aku katakan dia membawa pesan buruk untukku. sangat buruk. dan itulah akhir dari semuanya.

-


	3. Chapter 3

3

-dark yeoja-  
aku menatapnya yang membuka mata. berdecih kecil yang langsung mendapat tanya dari hyung disampingnya. entah siapalah itu. orang-orang disekitarnya tidak penting bagiku. tugasku hanya dia. jiwa yang sekarat.

dia tahu dengan pasti kabar yang aku bawa 3 hari lalu.  
"waktumu 7 hari, dimulai dari sekarang Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."  
aku mngatakannya dengan lancar, jelas, tegas dan datar seperti biasanya pada mereka orang-orang yang aku temui. kuingat dengan jelas ekspresinya hari itu. diantara sadar, tidak mengerti dan terkejut. namun begitu kukatakan dengan jelas maksudku dia langsung bungkam.

aku tahu satu hal. dia sudah menyadari bahwa aku ini nyata. mendatanginya dengan cara yang tidak diketahuinya dan tidak akan melepasnya. bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang jenius itupun tahu batas tubuhnya setelah bertahun-tahun ini berjuang.

masih dengan bersandar, nampak lemas dan wajah yang pias. senyum miringnya muncul. ah aku mulai terbiasa dengan senyum itu. meski pada awalnya aku sangat terganggu.

ah peningku kembali.  
-


	4. Chapter 4

4  
-Cho Kyuhyun-  
kematianku. itulah yang dia maksud. tujuh hari dia bilang. hahaha. cukup terkejut juga saat mendengarnya. tapi apa boleh buat kan. aku sudah merasakannya. akibat dari kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, tubuhku tidak sesehat dulu. bahkan dengan jelas dokter mengatakan paru-paruku tidak akan bekerja maksimal dan dengan kemungkinan batas waktu.

ah makhluk astral pencabut nyawa yang setiap kali aku lihat, setiap kali itu juga bertambah cantik. rambut ikal panjang hitam berkilau, sorot mata yang tajam, kulit pucat dan bibir semerah darah. apa semua pencabut nyawa berwujud seperti ini? jika benar iya, maka orang brengsekpun akan rela menyerahkan nyawanya pada sosok ini.

aku menyunggingkan senyum dan ekspresinya sedikit berubah. yang kupikirkan adalah dia terlalu cantik untuk tidak tersenyum.

hey... 3 hari sudah bersamaku tapi tak sekalipun dia senyum. bahkan merubah ekspresi dinginnyapun tidak.

-


	5. Chapter 5

5

-dark yeoja-  
seperti yang kuduga. begitu sampai di dorm pria cho itu akan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. aku terus mengikutinya. tidak dipedulikannya sambutan beberapa hyung di luar SUJU M yang malam itu ada di dorm. bahkan si pria cantik mengumpat kesal karena diabaikan. (anggap semua member ada minus yang sudah keluar dan gak aktif, oke)

dia menghempaskan diri tanpa melepas sepatu dan jaket. menyilangkan tangan menutupi kedua matanya. kulihat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan pendek. menelan ludah dengan sulit. kini keringat dinginpun mengalir.

aku melihat itu, dengan jelas jiwa yang sekarat. kobaran yang sempat kulihat di atas stage beberapa jam lalu, sekarang memudar. ini aneh. jiwaya sekarat tapi kobaran itu tidak teratur. kadang terang dan kadang redup. aku tahu pasti puncak dari kobarannya adalah saat-saat dimana manusia ini berada di atas panggung. ada juga semangat saat berada di tengah-tengah para member dan orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"tak bisakah kau tidak berdiri disana?" ucapnya tanpa mengubah posisi itu.  
"ambil obatmu jika kesakitan," sahutku datar.  
Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan, menatapku yang masih berdiri di tengah kamarnya. "makhluk astral aneh." dia beranjak. gemetar dan susah payah membuka laci meja. tepat saat itulah seseorang mengetuk pintu.  
"Kyunie kau sudah tidur? kau tidak makan?"

suara lembut itu aku tahu si leader yang menawan. masih kupandangi Kyuhyun yang mengorek isi laci mencari botol-botol putih yang ia butuhkan sekarang.  
"Kyuhyun-ah." dan kembali si leader memanggil  
"jawablah atau dia akan masuk mengira kau sudah tidur,"  
kyuhyun melempar pandang sekilas padaku. dan detik kemudian dia menemukan benda yang dia cari, masuk disudut dalam laci rupanya. tanpa menunggu dia mengambil beberapa butir di setiap botol dan menelannya begitu saja. dia duduk lemas di kursi. mengatur nafas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, jawablah kalau kau belum tidur saeng."  
"aku hampir tidur, hyung."  
"aku masuk ne." dan pintupun terbuka. Leeteuk tersenyum melangkah masuk. tapi tersirat rasa khawatir di wajahnya. dia duduk di tepi kasur, melirik sebentar pada botol obat di meja dan satu yang masih digenggam Kyuhyun.  
"apa sering terasa sakit sekarang?"  
"gwancana. aku hanya kelelahan hyung."  
"semuanya khawatir. beberapa hari ini kau terlihat aneh. apa sesuatu mengusikmu?"  
-


	6. Chapter 6

6

-Cho Kyuhyun-  
satu-satunya yang menggangguku adalah gadis yang berdiri itu. tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakannya pada Leeteuk hyung. akan ada kegaduhan mendadak di dorm ini begitu aku mengatakannya. belum lagi reaksi mereka nanti mengetahui umurku tidak panjang lagi. oh ayolah melihat mereka sedih karena aku dadaku akan terasa lebih sesak dan sakit dibanding rasa sakit sekarang. aku bisa mati saat itu juga.  
"gwancana hyung, seperti yang kukatakan aku hanya lelah." kataku melempar senyum untuk meyakinkannya. sedikit mencuri pandang ke makhluk itu.  
"yakin? kau bahkan tidak menyentuh psp mu? sudah lupa dengan kekasih abadimu itu?"  
aku manyun mendengar itu. "katanya saat aku bermain game itu membuat kaliyan pusing. dan sekarang saat tidak memainkannya kaliyan malah khawatir. jadi hyungdeul lebih suka aku yang mana?"

leeteuk hyung tertawa kemudian mengacak rambutku. aku berdeck kesal menyingkirkan tangannya yang telah merusak rambutku. sambil merapikan rambutku aku menatapnya kesal.  
"Aigo Kyuhyunie jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. kau ingin aku memakan pipi bulatmu ha?"  
dan aku melebarkan mata selebar-lebarnya. aish masih saja menggodaku dengan kata-kata yang sama. aku ini bukan anak kecil hyung, bahkan usiaku hampir berkepala tiga.  
"ck. arrayo.. tidur sajalah. kau sedikit pucat, pasti sangat kelelahan eoh?"  
dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut kali ini sebelm benar-benar meninggalkanku sendirian.

tidak sendirian sebenarnya. aku masih ingat makhluk astral itu.  
"hei dengan tidak mengikutiku apa kau takut aku akan menyembunyikan nyawaku?"  
"itu tidak mungkin" jawabnya. "tidak akan ada yang lolos dariku, meski bersembunyi di lubang tikus."  
"ck, aku juga tidak akan muat di lubang tikus." aku berdiri, melangkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. aku sedikit menunduk melihatnya karena tingginya yang hanya sebatas bahuku. matanya yang kelam balik menatapku. wajahnya keras seolah tidak mudah terusik oleh apapun.

deg... aku berkedip. tadi seperti suara detak jantung. ah jantungku sendiri. tapi apa ini? dadaku rasanya aneh. sakitku sudah hilang sejak leeteuk hyung duduk di tepi kasurku. tapi aku merasa sedikit sulit bernafas. wah apa aku mulai ketakutan melihat makhluk pencabut nyawa ini. tapi tidak, bagaimana makhluk secantik ini bisa menakutiku? ah itu hal aneh. lihat saja wajahnya yang putih dan halus. belum lagi hidung mancung dan lentik bulu matanya...  
"cantik"  
-


	7. Chapter 7

7

-dark yeoja-  
"cantik"  
cantik? dia mengatakan aku cantik?

kemudian seolah tersadar dari perkataannya sendiri. "aish aku pasti sudah gila! makhluk dari kegelapan sepertimu bagaimana bisa kusebut cantik?! ck, bahkan kau datang untuk mengambil nyawaku. aaaa! aku benar-benar gila!" dia mengusap wajahnya kesal dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

aku diam memperhatikannya yang masih bersungut dan mengoceh. lucu. dan tanpa sadar bibirku bergerak satu mili. aku yakin hanya satu mili dan dia tidak menyadarinya.  
"sudah tiga hari pasti kau bosan. baiklah aku akan menghilang sejenak."

dan disinilah aku roof top apartement dorm SJ. berdiri melihat pemandangan tengah malam seoul. hamparan cahaya dari lampu-lampu yang menerangi kota sepanjang malam ini. hembusan angin...

hembusan angin?  
aku mengangkat tanganku. memperhatikan telapaknya dan menggerakkan jariku. dan kembali aku merasakannya. hembusan angin. angin dunia. berbeda dari dimensiku berada selama ini. jujur saja meski aku bisa dilihat olehnya dan orang lain tidak bisa melihat, dan seolah aku nyata di depannya. tapi satu aku ini tidak benar-benar ada dimensinya. jadi apa yang ada di dunia manusianya tidak bisa aku rasakan.

tapi sekarang...

apa ini? dia bahkan mengatakan aku cantik?

aku menurunkan tanganku kembali melihat hamparan berkilau di bawah sana. dia pasti orang baik, pikirku. hanya mereka yang berhati baik dan memiliki amal yang pantas yang bisa melihat kerupawanan makhluk sepertiku. dan mereka yang berhati buruk dan melakukan kejahatan di masa hidupnya yang akan dijemput oleh kengerian dan ketakutan dipenghujung umurnya.

ya, dan Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah termasuk yang pertama. aku sudah melihat riwayatnya. pekerja keras dan perhatian. bahkan dia menghabiskan penghasilannya untuk sebuah yayasan sosial. tapi mulutnya tajam dan pedas. cool kyu, sharp tongue, gamekyu dan seabrek julukan sayang dari penggemarnya.

ini bukan pertama kali aku menemui orang yang melihatku 'cantik'. mereka yang berhati baik dan berbuat kebaikan akan melihat kerupawananku. tapi dia berbeda. dia melihatku dengan sesuatu yang lain. dan aku merasa sesuatu itu telah membuatku jadi seperti ini. merasakan angin yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kurasakan. dan...tersenyum. dia membuatku tersenyum.  
-


	8. Chapter 8

8

-Cho Kyuhyun-  
dia pergi menghilang. dan apa itu tadi. meski aku tidak memperhatikannya dengan jelas dan sibuk sendiri dengan keanehan kata 'cantik' yang aku katakan. aku yakin 90% dia tersenyum, meski hanya satu mili. tapi itu membuatku hangat.

aku masuk kedalam selimut tebalku setelah melepas sepatu dan mengganti pakaianku dengan kaos kebesaran (bukan dari pinjam milik Shindong hyung :p) dan celana kain tipis yang nyaman.

aku merasakan kesunyian. suara-suara dari luarpun tidak. sepertinya yang lain juga memutuskan untuk tidur. mereka pasti kelelahan. yang di luar SUJU M pun pasti kelelahan dengan aktifitas mereka.

kupandangi langit-langit kamar, semua kenangan itupun melintas begitu saja. saat pertama kali masuk di grup, sikap members pertama kali, kejahilan tempat tidur yang mempermalukan management, rasa sakit dan ketakutan diwaktu kecelakaan itu, kebhagiaan sewaktu melakukan super show SJ pertama kali. dan hal-hal menyengkan lain serta hal-hal menyakitkan seperti hengkangnya Hangeng hyung dan Kibum hyung. mengingat mereka berdua aku meremas kaos di dadaku. tiba-tiba aku sangat merindukan mereka. sesak.

aku meringkuk merasakan sakit serta air mata yang bergulir. mengingat aku akan pergi tanpa sempat melihat mereka berkumpul. lalu meninggalkan keluargaku yang mengharapkan aku menikah dan hidup bahagia kelak, meninggalkan ELF dan Sparkkyu, sahabat-sahabatku dan semua orang yang mendukungkku selama ini. mereka semua memberiku kekuatan agar aku tetap berdiri di atas panggung, mencoba melebarkan kemungkinan 10-20 tahun kekuatan paru-paruku.

aigooo aku merasa sangat tertekan mengingat semua itu akan terjadi 4 hari lagi. anni bahkan ini sudah memasuki hari ke empat. eotteoke? apa yang harus aku lakukan?  
-


	9. Chapter 9

9

-dark yeoja-  
masih kulihat sisa air matanya. apa dia ketakutan menghadapi kematiannya atau tidak rela harus segera pergi? entahlah. dia terlihat kacau meringkuk dengan wajah sembab. aku mengulurkan tangan kananku. meluruskan telunjuk dan meyentuh keningnya yang tertutupi poni. sekali ini aku merasa ingin membuatnya tenang. setidaknya tidurlah dengan nyaman dengan menghapus segala kekhawatirannya.

hhhh ini pertama kali kulakukan. aku terlalu lunak pada manusia ini. tapi kurasa ini pantas untuknya. setelah merasa dia tidur dengan tenang aku menarik tanganku dan duduk di kursi didepan meja.

apa yang kulakukan ini? duduk memperhatikannya yang sedang tidur. dan apapula rasa hangat yang sedari tadi aku rasakan?

oh aku harus ingat posisiku. datang untuk menjalankan tugas dari yang Kuasa. menarik jiwanya keluar jika saatnya tiba nanti. dan besok hari-harinya akan lebih sulit lagi. sakit dan kepayahan yang akan dirasakannya sampai di ujung jalan itu.  
-


	10. Chapter 10

10

-author-  
hari keempat. kyuhyun bangun sebelum yang lain bangun dan mendapati yeoja itu duduk diam di kursinya. dia tahu yeoja bergaun hitam yang ujungnya menyentuh tanah, dengan bagian atas tanpa lengan dan terbuka menampilkan leher jenjang dan tulang belikat (beneran tulang belikat kagak? lupa pelajaran biologi pas menghafal tulang2 manusia aku sengaja gak ikut bahkan gak dapet nilai)  
gadis itu duduk semalaman disana.  
"kupikir kau tidak akan kembali"  
"tugasku akan segera selesai"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. masih belum beranjak dari kasurnya. dadanya terasa sakit dan lemas di seluruh tubuhnya. 'mungkin ini yang dia maksud tugasnya akan selesai' batinnya. tapi kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti masih ada empat hari termasuk hari ini. maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin hanya berbaring.

dengan susah payah dan tenggorokan yang kering dia mencoba bangun. yeoja itu hanya menyaksikan saja bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjadi begitu rapuh dalam hitungan hari. tapi lagi-lagi kobaran itu mencoba menyala.

yeoja itu berdiri begitu Kyuhyun berhasil turun dari ranjangnya. berdiri sedikit goyah. bahkan wajah itupun sudah berubah. pucat penuh dengan keringat dingin. seolah tidak tega yeoja itu mendekat dengan satu gerakan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh kyuhyun.  
"apa yang kau lakukan?" kyuhyun nampak terkejut dengan perlakuan itu.  
"kau mau apa? mandi? keluar kamar? makan? atau minum?"  
kyuhyun diam menatapnya masih tidak percaya.  
"ck. kau berubah jadi baik sekarang? mau menolongku ha? tapi itu tidak cocok kau ucapkan dengan wajah datar seperti itu."  
yeoja itu berkedip. menatap lekat pada kedua iris Kyuhyun. "kapan aku berbuat jahat padamu?"  
kyuhyun diam merasa tertohok. makhluk astral itu hanya menjalankan tugasnya. manusia mana yang bisa menyalahkan takdir Tuhan...  
"setidaknya jangan membuatku takut dengan berwajah seperti itu," elak Kyuhyun. kemudian dia bergerak membuat si yeoja pun bergerak untuk menopang tubuh ringkih itu. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan kaca seukuran tubuhnya itu.  
"aku serius saat mengatakan kau cantik."  
"hm?"  
kyuhyun menunjuk kaca yang menampilkan bayangan dirinya dan si yeoja. "apa kau tidak menyadarinya, kau sangat cantik. orang yang diambil nyawanya olehmu pasti beruntung. bahkan sekarang kau terasa hangat. saat itu aku pernah menyentuhmu dan kulitmu terasa sangat dingin. sekarang hangat."

yeoja itu melihat ke kaca. meski Kyuhyun bilang seolah bayangannya bisa dilihat di cermin tapi dia tidak melihat apapun. hanya ada Kyuhyun disana.  
"aku tidak bisa melihatnya," gumamnya seolah kecewa.  
"antar aku ke kamar mandi," perintah Kyuhyun. "dan jangan ikut masuk seperti pertama kali kau mengikutiku," pesan Kyuhyun sekaligus mengingatkannya saat pertama yeoja itu muncul. ingat kan, dimana kaki kyuhyun berpijak maka yeoja itupun ada. dan saat itu si yeoja mengikutinya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. kyuhyun harus berteriak mengusirnya sekaligus terkejut dengan kelakuan makhluk astral itu.  
"kekeke, itu lucu" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mengingat itu.

si yeoja berdiri di depan cermin setelah memastikan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. dia memperhatikan cermin itu. menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah mencari sesuatu didalam sana. bayangan dirinya seperti yang Kyuhyun lihat. Kyuhyun bilang dia cantik. seperti apa cantiknya? seperti apa wajahnya? selama ini dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya, disaat wajah rupawan itu yang muncul atau wajah mengerikan yang ditakuti manusia jahat diujung kematiannya.

masih menatap lekat pada cermin. kali ini dia sangat penasaran ingin melihat seperti apa dia di mata Cho Kyuhyun. manusia yang membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh. lelaki itu membuatnya penasaran untuk yang pertama kali.  
-


	11. Chapter 11

11

-Cho Kyuhyun-  
aku berkumpul di ruang makan bersama hyungdeul sekarang. aku tersenyum mengingat Sungmin hyung dan yang yang lain merasa aneh melihatku sudah duduk di depan TV pagi ini, mendahului mereka bangun tidur. mereka bahkan tercengang melihat sudah ada banyak makanan di meja makan dan saat aku mengatakan aku memesan makanan itu untuk mereka semua. dan aku menikmati satu persatu respon mereka.

saat member yang ada di lantai atas turun untuk makanpun memebrikan respon yang tak kalah terkejutnya.  
"Kyuhyunie... apa sekarang kau berubah jadi angel menggantikan Teuki hyung?"  
dan perkataan Hae hyung itupun mendapatkan jitakan yang cukup menyakitkan dari teuki hyung. Fishy hyungku itu meringis dan mengaduh. aku terkikik geli.  
"sudah Hae hyung, kemarilah ada makanan kesukaan hyung" ajakku agar mereka segera duduk di kursi masing-masing.  
kangin hyung nampak melebar matanya melihat makanan kesukaannya pun ada. "aigo kyuhyunie kau sedang merayakan hari apa? aku yakin kau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk ini semua."  
"kangin hyung benar. aku jadi bertanya-tanya ini hari apa?" sahut Hyuk hyung.  
"aku jadi tidak repot pagi ini untuk memasak," kali ini Wooki hyung yang bicara. "tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk sarapan Kyuhyunie. aku masih bisa memasak untuk kaliyan semua. aku senang melakukannya."

Wooki hyung nampak berkaca-kaca. "anni hyung, ini tidak untuk seterusnya. gwancana sekali ini aku ingin membuat kaliyan senang."  
dan semua terdiam menatapku. aku jadi salah tingkah dan menunduk.  
"kau baik-baik saja Kyunie?" kudengar suara Siwon hyung bertanya. "kau pucat hari ini?"  
"kau sakit magnae?"  
kemudian bergulirlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin aku dengar. itu membuatku repot untuk menjawab. dan tidak suka melihat wajah khawatir mereka.  
"Gwaancanayo hyungdeul," ucapku untuk kesekian kalinya. bahkan melihat Wooki hyung, Dongahe hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung yang hampir meneteskan air mata membuatku melirik ke yeoja yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari meja makan. entah apa yang kuharapkan dengan melihat yeoja itu. tapi di luar dugaan yeoja itu justru menyunggingkan senyum kecil. ajaibnya aku merasa sangat terpesona.  
"ayolah hyungdeul jangan merusak pagi indahku. kaliyan semua bisa berkumpul sarapan bersama pagi ini. aku merasa sangat senang. yeah meskipun aku memaksa Siwon dan Heechul hyung untuk datang. aku merasa sangat bersemangat!" entah kekuatan dari mana aku mengucapkannya dengan penuh semangat. dan semuapun berlaku seperti biasa kembali. meskipun masih ada saja yang menatapku dengan curiga.  
-


	12. Chapter 12

12

-dark yeoja-  
"kau sehat Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya manager itu di sebelah kursi pengemudi. dia melihat Kyuhyun dibelakang. wajahnya khawatir.  
"hem hyung."  
"tapi kau terlihat tidak sehat. Leeteuk-ah menelponku memastikan kau baik-baik saja. dia khawatir melihatmu keluar dorm dengan wajah pucat. apa acara ini dibatalkan saja?"  
"anni! jebal manager hyung, hanya satu lagu. aku baik-baik saja."

kuperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa bersandar. tapi suaranya tegas untuk tetap tampil di acara kecil ini. kualihkan mataku pada manager itu. wajahnya nampak kalut serta khawatir.  
"tapi jelas kau tidak baik-baik saja. apa kau sudah minum obatmu? bagaimana hasil check up terakhirmu? Kyuhyun-ah, kaliyan bukan hanya artis bagiku, kaliyan sudah kuanggap saudara. jebal jujurlah bagaimana kondisimu sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, melihat ke arahku sekilas. "Gwancanayo."

pasti itu yang dikatakannya. keras kepala. bukankah lebih baik jujur pada mereka dengan begitu dia bisa berpamitan dan mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

manager itu nampak berputus asa dan memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak Kyuhyun lagi. dan pria disampingku ini mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak.

begitu sampai di tempat acara dia segera ke belakang panggung untuk dipersiapkan oleh stylish. dan aku menungguinya, tidak pernah jauh darinya.  
"kau yakin sanggup?" tanyaku saat aku menemaninya di ruang ganti. bisa kulihat jelas bekas pnjang didada dan perutnya. bekas kenangan di masa lalu. "bagaiman jika kau jatuh diatas panggung,"  
"itu tidak akan terjadi. aku hidup diatas panggung. aku hidup untuk bernyanyi."

sorot mata itu begitu hidup. kobaran itu terlihat terang. "aku akan disana dibelakangmu,"  
Kyuhyun tertawa sekarang, tidak cukup keras. "kau pencabut nyawa atau penjaga? berdiri di belakangku agar aku tidak jatuh? kau membuatku merasa aman sekarang. ck beralih profesi saja lah jadi pelindungku."  
aku tidak menyahutinya. dia juga tidak meneruskan. hanya segera memakai kostum dan keluar.

aku berada diatas panggung bersamanya. dibelakang punggung yang mulai ringkih ini. berjaga jika sewaktu-waktu dia goyah atau saat dia merasa lemas aku akan segera memeganginya. seperti yang pagi ini aku lakukan, menuntunnya ke kamar mandi dan ke ruang makan.

dia terus bernyanyi. setiap bait penuh perasaan. suaranya sampai ke telingaku. begitu indah. aku sendiri terbuai semangat yang dia tunjukkan dan senyum yang tidak lepas untuk mereka di kursi penonton. dan dia mengakhiri lagunya dengan sempurna. suara tepukan yang membahana menyadarkanku. aku melihat kedua tanganku yang masih menyangga tubuhnya. hangat

aku merasakan hangat dari tubuh manusia ini. satu lagi yang harusnya tidak kurasakan. ada apa denganku? rasanya perlahan aku mulai berubah. rasanya aku akan jatuh kedasar jurang terdalam.  
-


	13. Chapter 13

13

-Cho Kyuhyun-  
"kau benar-benar memegangiku."  
aku melihatnya yang nampak merenung. kami berada di sudut backstage jauh dari kru acara dan artis lain. aku masih merasakan pegangannya di tubuhku. hangat. benar-benar hangat. dan seolah kekuatan itu mengalir di tubuhku, lagu yang hampir tidak bisa kuselesaikan akhirnya selesai dengan baik.

manager hyung datang. "mobil sudah siap, ayo segera kembali ke dorm. kau harus segera istirahat."  
aku mengernyit. "bukankah masih ada acara lain?"  
"aku membatalkannya"  
"manager hyung,"  
"jangan membantah Kyu!" suara manager hyung meninggi. kemudian dia melunak lagi. "lihat dirimu Kyu-ah. bagaimana kau bertahan jika berjalan saja sudah seperti mayat hidup? seperti ada yang menggerakkanmu dari balik punggungmu, kau nyaris tidak berjalan Kyunieya. jebal kita kembali saja ke dorm."

itu benar. untuk berjalan aku ditopang oleh tangan itu. hhh dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti manager hyung kembali ke dorm. dan di dorm sudah ada yesung hyung yang segera membawaku ke kamar. membaringkanku di kasur dan menyelimutiku.  
"hyung," panggilku sebelum dia keluar. Yesung hyung tersenyum dan berbalik.  
"ada yang kau perlukan saeng?" suaranya bergetar. dan aku melihat yeoja itu tersenyum. apa dia yang melakukan semuanya? hyungdeul tahu dengan batasan waktuku?  
"mianhe,"  
yesung hyung mengusap lenganku dengan lembut. masih tersenyum mulutnya bergerak mengatakan Gwancana.  
diapun segera keluar begitu kulihat satu bulir air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

"kau membuatku melihat mereka menangis,"  
yeoja itu tidak menyahut.  
"bagaimana kau melakukannya?"  
"tidak perlu kau tahu,"  
aku mendesah panjang. "kemana kau akan memasukkanku?"  
yeoja itu bergerak dari sudut kamar. duduk perlahan di tepi ranjangku. dia memperhatikan sesuatu di wajahku, tapi apa aku tidak peduli.  
"madu neraka atau nanah surga untuk membasuh bibirmu yang kering itu?"  
aku menyeringai. dia menyinggung ketajaman mulutku sekarang. "jika begitu posisinya, nanah surga akan terasa lebih manis dari madu neraka. dari kecil sudah diajarkan bahwa surga adalah tempat paling menyenangkan, tempat darimana dan kemana kebaikan ada. dan neraka adalah tempat paling mengerikan, dimana kebusukan dan kejahatan akan singgah."  
aku menatap matanya yang masih menatapku. "untuk orang sepertiku aku tahu dimana tempatku,"  
dia menggeleng, "masih ada hari sampai kau tahu kemana kau akan pergi."  
dia membenarkan selimutku lalu mengusap keningku. "tidurlah. jalani saja dengan tenang."  
entah apa yang dia lakukan aku merasa sangat mengantuk mendengar kalimatnya. seperti mantra akupun tertidur.  
-


	14. Chapter 14

14

-author-  
empat hari yang berjalan. members pun akhirnya tahu keanehan itu. kyuhyun mereka telah meredup cahayanya. hari itu begitu pulang dari acara masing-masing bergantian mereka memasuki kamar si magnae penggila game. mereka terpukul dan sedih melihat keadannya. hanya dalam hitungan jam magnae mereka telah tidak berdaya. keluarga Chopun dihubungi dan dijelaskan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun. mereka nampak jauh lebih terpukul. oemma Cho menangis dan lemas seketika tidak kuasa melihat putra bungsunya. appa Cho terpekur seperti patung tapi jelas air matanya mengalir. dan Ahra noona kesayangan Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar, meringkuk disudut tembok dan menangis, suaminya menyusul segera menangkannya.

malam itu mereka melihat kerapuhan Kyuhyun. tidur dengan pucat pasi dan nafas yang lemah. sekali ini mereka ragu keajaiban itu akan mendatanginya. tidk ada yang selamat dari kematian untuk yang kedua kali kan.  
-


	15. Chapter 15

15

-dark yeoja-  
perlahan dia membuaka matanya. menunggu hingga kesadarannya benar-benar penuh. kemudian memutar mata melihat sekeliling. dia nampak kesal menyadari dimana dirinya berbaring. dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang tertusuk infus, tapi aku rasa dia mengalami kesulitan hingga menurunkan kembali tangannya. beralih dengan tangan kanan yang bebas mencoba menurunkan masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung.  
"kau masih memerlukannya," tegurku.

dia hanya melirik sekilas padaku dan tetap menyingkirkan masker itu dari wajahnya. keras kepala seperti biasanya. dan sekarang apa yang dia lakukan? mencoba bangun?  
"kau tidur seharian, lebih baik,"  
"cukup berbuat baik padaku," tukasnya memotong ucapanku. dia berhasil duduk dengan nafas terengah dan rasa sakit. aku tahu dengan melihat ringisan dan remasan didadanya. "ck! kenapa mereka membawaku ke tempat menyebalkan seperti ini. bau busuk dan warna menyedihkan," gerutunya.

aku rasa dia tidak sadar semalam dia sekarat dan harus mendapatkan bantuan segera. sudah pasti aku tahu dia tidak akan mati malam tadi tapi untuk mereka yang berada di sekelilingnya pasti akan mencoba melakukan banyak cara agar dapat menyembuhkannya. aku dengar pagi ini tuan Cho itu berbicara pada dokter yang merawat putranya. merasa tidak punya harapan dan putus asa dia merendahkan dirinya untuk memohon agar menyembuhkan putranya. dengan biaya berapapun dan cara apapun. menyedihkan. tapi jiwa pria ini akan tetap aku bawa.

"jadi ini hari..kelima?" gumamnya dengan suara tersendat. dia kesulitan mengambil nafas dan kesakitan setiap kali melakukannya. belum lagi rasa panas dan sakit di paru-parunya.  
"cepat. aku pikir baru kemarin kau muncul mengejutkan," dia tersenyum. terlihat menyedihkan di mataku. dalam situasi ini harusnya aku biasa saja. harusnya tidak terasa sedih dalam diriku. aku mencoba untuk menekannya tapi malah aku yang semakin dalam terseret.

dokter datang tepat saat dia semakin merasa kesakitan. kulihat mereka menangainya dengan baik. membaringkannya dan memasang kembali masker itu. juga memberinya suntikan obat. di luar kudengar suara hyungdeulnya yang baru datang, mungkin tidak semua. disusul oemma dan appa Cho yang sejenak tadi sempat menghilang entah kemana. dengan datangnya orang-orang itu dimulailah kembali cucuran air mata dan untaian do'a yang hanya ditujukan oleh satu orang ini.  
-


	16. Chapter 16

16

-Cho Kyuhyun-  
apa yang bisa kukatakan...  
rasa sakit ditubuhku dan rasa sakit di hatiku. aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat menyedihkan. pesakitan yang sukses memeras perasaan mereka.

begitu obat dari dokter bereaksi meredakan rasa sakitku, merekapun keluar. sayup aku bisa mendengar suara isakan. oh Tuhan aku ingin sekali mengatakan pada mereka agar tidak menangis. tapi untuk menelan ludahku sendiripun aku kesulitan.

air mataku mengalir. aku tidak sanggup begini.  
"ini akan dialamai oleh semua orang," kata yeoja itu. suaranya kali ini terdengar aneh. merdu.  
"kau beruntung Kyuhyun-ah, banyak orang menyayangimu. kau dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik, yang dengan tulus menyayangimu. kau harus berbangga akan hal itu."

aku diam meresapi semua perkataannya. dan aku sadari aku memang beruntung selama hidup. anni aku bekerja keras untuk semua hal itu. semua sudah kudapatkan. bahkan aku mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah dari members, management, sahabat, fans, dan terutama keluargaku. apalagi yang harus kusesali? apa yang harus kutangisi? kesedihan mereka hari ini dan nanti pasti akan berakhir seiring waktu. kemudian aku yakin mereka akan menemukan kebahagiaan baru dan menjadikan kesedihan sebagai kenangan yang manis. aku tahu mereka semua. orang-orang yang sudah memberiku kekuatan. mereka sangat tangguh, kuat dan tegar. mereka akan tersenyum dan bahagia.

"bisa kau menolongku?" ucapku dengan penuh harap.  
-


	17. Chapter 17

17

-author-  
"aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di atas ranjang ini. setidaknya kembalikan aku ke dorm. gunakan kekuatanmu seperti saat itu. aku ingin melihat lebih lama orang-orang yang kukenal dan bersama mereka. jebal."  
Kyuhyun menyampaikan dengan harap pada yeoja itu. dan entah dorongan dari mana dia mengabulkan. seharusnya itupun tidak boleh. itu di luar tugas dan wewenangnya. dia pencabut nyawa, bukan pemberi pengabul harapan ataupun pemberi kebahagiaan.

tapi yeoja itu menyadari perlahan sesuatu telah berubah dalam hatinya. dia mulai merasakan sakit, sedih dan senang. dia sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit. dia bersedih melihat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir. dia senang saat merasakan kobaran jiwa Kyuhyun. akhirnya dia mengerti kenapa dia merasa pening setiap kali melihat kyuhyun bersinar di atas panggung. jiwanya yang menyala terang adalah jiwa penuh semangat bukan hanya untuk dirinya tapi untuk mereka yang mengharapkannya.

dia telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang manusia. seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya cantik. memberikan dia perasaan berbeda. kebingungan untuk pertama kali. dan lembutnya terpaan angin.

hari itu juga Cho Kyuhyun dipulangkan dari RS.  
-


	18. Chapter 18

18

-dark yeoja-  
namja ini berbaring di ranjang empuknya. hyung, yang bernama Siwon menggendongnya dari dalam mobil hingga ke kamarnya. aku yang terus mengikutinya dari rumah sakit dibuat terkejut oleh pemandangan yang mengikuti namja ini. seluruh keluarga, members SJ dan fans yang bertebaran dihalaman rumah sakit, menangis untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. juga saat sampai di apartemen tempat dorm SJ, begitu banyak orang yang berkerumun sekitar apartemen membawa spanduk berisikan do'a dan harapan untuk Kyuhyun. apakah begini kalau seorang artis yang sedang sekarat? dunia akan menangisinya.

kupandangi dia yang terlelap dalam kesakitan. wajah yang sukses mengundang keprihatinan. dalam dua hari ini dia berubah total. berat badannya turun dengan cepat. sekarang dia kurus, pucat, dan nampak kering.

kuhela nafas pelan. pintu kamar terbuka. nampak oemma Cho menyeka air matanya sebentar di ambang pintu lalu melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan hati-hati. dia nampak menelusuri tiap inci wajah pucat putranya dengan pandangan yang semakin lama semakin pilu. air matanya kembali terjatuh.  
"anak oemma," lirihnya mengusap pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap terlelap tanpa merasa terusik. "aegya oemma harus bertahan. diluar sana tidak sedikit orang mendoakanmu. oemma tidak menangis sendirian. oemma yakin Tuhan akan berbelas kasih pada kami. Tuhan akan menyembuhkanmu."

kulihat pintu kembali terbuka, dua orang yang belum aku lihat dan nampak asing muncul. oemma Cho menoleh, tersenyum. "kaliyan datang. masuklah Hankyung-ah, Kibum-ah."

ah, aku tahu sekarang. merekalah yang disebut sebagai member yang keluar dan member yang hiatus. dua orang yang dirindukan Kyuhyun. oemma Cho bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengecup kening putranya dengan sayang dan meninggalkan kamar.

dua namja itu mendekat. seorang dengan tatapan lembut duduk di tepi kasur dan yang bermata tajam terkesan dingin menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. tapi sekarang keduanya nampak diliputi kesedihan.  
"aku seperti melihat dia yang saat itu," ucap Hangkyung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. "tapi ini lebih mengerikan. bagaimana mungkin mereka memberi kita kabar seperti ini? kenapa kita harus datang di saat seperti ini? kita seharusnya ada saat dia sehat, saat dia bisa berbuat usil, saat" ucapan namja itu tercekat. dia tidak bisa melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. air mata sudah mengalir dengan deras meski dia menahannya. tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Kibum menutup mulutnya agar tidak terisak tapi bahunya berguncang hebat. satu-satunya magnae di SJ yang dia sayang dan dirindukannya selama ini, berbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya. ironisnya dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong.

kedua orang itupun keluar dengan cucuran air mata. kulihat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mengalir begitu saja buliran bening itu. aku mendekat, dia meraih tanganku meremasnya dengan kuat. aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya.  
"menangislah. kupastikan mereka tidak akan mendengarnya," ucapku menatapnya memberi keyakinan.  
"bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

aku duduk dan menariknya bangun. Kyuhyun langsung memelukku dan tangisnya pecah. tubuhnya bergetar. kurasakan cengkramannya di punggungku. aku tidak merasakan sakit dari cengkraman itu. tapi dari dalam sini aku merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa.

perlahan kulingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. dia masih menangis.  
"semua akan baik-baik saja," kataku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakannya. yang pasti sekarang aku ingin menenangkannya dan ingin membuatnya senang. kutepuk punggungnya pelan beberapa kali dan kuucapkan kata yang sama.

hingga dia tenang dan tidak lagi menangis. namun dia masih memelukku. aku diam tapa protes meski ini terasa lama.  
"gomawo," ucapnya terdengar di telingaku. aku hanya diam tidak merasa harus menjawab. Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya dan menatapku. seulas senyum terukir. dia nampak menawan meski dengan keadaan seperti ini dan wajah penuh air mata. "rasanya aku bisa menerima semua ini. aku akan ikut dengan denganmu." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "pelukanmu hangat, sepertinya aku menyukaimu,"

dia bilang apa?  
"aku suka pelukanmu. kau sangat menenangkan. tapi aneh bukan, harusnya aku membencimu tapi malah menyukaimu."  
aku masih diam mendengarkan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring. "hari ketujuh... tepatnya kapan?" tanyanya pelan.  
"saat matahari muncul,"  
"menyambut pagi eoh... akan sepert apa nanti.." katanya melemah dengan mata yang semakin terpejam. dia pasti kepayahan setelah menangis hebat seperti tadi. aku menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada.

aku beranjak dari tepi ranjangnya. melangkah ke depan jendela. hari sudah mulai gelap. semua penerangan pun mulai menyala. aku hanya berdiri dan memandang jauh. tidak ada yang kulihat pastinya. karena aku sendiri merasakan kesadaranku tidak berada disini. aku tenggelam dengan satu kata itu. 'aku menyukaimu'  
mendengar kata itu di kepalaku membuatku meremas tanganku kuat-kuat. dan aku terkejut saja sesuatu mengalir dari mataku. dengan gemetar aku menyentuh pipiku. dan inikah yang namanya basah?

aku memandangi ujung jariku yang basah. tubuhku bergetar hingga aku harus memeluk tubuhku sendiri.  
'kenapa ini? aku menangis? bagaimana aku bisa menangis? untuk apa aku menangis? bagaimana? kenapa?'  
dan semua berputar di benakku. sakit dalam hatiku dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. perasaan yang tumbuh dalam hatiku membuatku ketakutan sekarang. hal seperti ini tidak boleh terjadi. tidak pernah ada cinta dalam hatiku! tidak! besok hari keenam dan tepat matahari terbit dihari ketujuh jiwanya akan aku ambil. semua akan segera berakhir. semua akan berakhir. aku tidak mungkin mencintainya! Dia tidak memerintahku untuk mencintai. tugasku hanya satu dan itulah aku diciptakan!  
-


	19. Chapter 19

19

-Cho Kyuhyun-  
tengah malam aku terbangun merasakan dadaku teremas dengan hebat. panas, sakit dan sesak luar biasa. aku gelisah diatas ranjangku, bergerak sedemikian rupa menahan sakit. sampai aku merasakan sesuatu melonjak dari dalam tubuhku, mendesak keluar. aku membungkuk ke tepi ranjang dan begitu saja cairan anyir berwarna merah kehitaman meluncur melewati mulutku dan jatuh ke lantai. tubuhku gemetar mengetahui apa yang baru saja kumuntahkan. jijik dan takut. aku terbatuk dan kembali memuntahkan darah. aku merasa lemas dan hampir saja jatuh tersungkur sebelum tangan itu menahan tubuh ringkih ini.

dia mengusap darah yang mengotori bibir dan daguku. aku memperhatikannya baik-baik. wajah yang begitu mempesona tapi kenapa tidak tersenyum? tersenyumlah aku mohon. senyum kecilmu waktu itu membuatku ketagihan. aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi.  
"hey...apa senyum pantangan untukmu?" tanyaku tanpa tenaga.

dia meliriku sekilas, kemudian hendak membaringkanku. tapi aku menolak. aku ingin bersandar dan dia menuruti. menumpuk beberapa bantal di punggungku agar aku nyaman. dan saat dia hendak berdiri aku menahan tangannya. aku memohon dengan mataku agar dia tetap berada dekat disisiku. diapun duduk ditepi ranjang membiarkan tangannya tetap kugenggam. aku menyandarkan kepalaku dengan nyaman.

untuk beberapa saat kami seperti itu tanpa ada perbincangan diantara kami. aku hanya mencoba merasakan dan menikmati tangan halus dalam genggamanku. hangat dan lembut. pencabut nyawa memiliki tangan seperti ini. pasti dia akan melakukan dengan baik saat menarik jiwa keluar. aku hanya berharap kelak kematianku tidak akan terlihat mengerikan didepan banyak orang yang kusayangi. ah, aku rasa itu tidak akan terjadi. saat aku merasakan jiwa ini keluar pasti mereka masih berada dibawah selimut atau sibuk dengan acara pagi mereka. meski aku yakin akan ada satu dua orang yang akan masuk ke kamarku. tapi itu cukup melegakan.  
"jangan berfikir macam-macam. sebaiknya kau kembali tidur."  
"kau membaca pikiranku,"  
dia menggeleng. "itu mudah ditebak. kebanyakan orang akan berfikir dan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat merasa sakit."  
"begitu," gumamku. "tapi aku merasa tidak bisa tidur lagi."  
"baiklah terserah padamu,"  
aku tersenyum. "hem. biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu sampai aku bisa tidur lagi."

maka sisa malam itu aku habiskan dengan menggenggam tangan dan menikmati wajahnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa akan mengantuk. kenyataannya memang aku terus terjaga hingga matahari terbit dan aku masih menikmati setiap inci wajahnya.  
-


	20. Chapter 20

20

-dark yeoja-  
pagi ini kulihat Sungmin-ssi memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri masih terjaga seperti yang dikatakannya semalam, dia tidak bisa tidur. tersenyum pelan melihat hyungnya yang manis itu, sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku. namun Sungmin-ssi nampak terkejut melihat darah yang telah mengering di lantai.  
"omo Kyuhyunie!" dia menutup mulutnya.

aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. dia memikirkan bagaimana kesakitannya adik tersayangnya itu semalam. mengalami malam yang mengerikan seorang diri. dan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah ketiduran dan tidak sempat menengok ke kamar Kyuhyun, tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. dia segera membersihkan lantai dengan kain pel basah.  
"mianhe Kyunie. mianhe. mian saeng..." gumamnya terus seraya menggosok lantai sambil menangis. dia jadi cengeng sekarang. bahkan tangannya gemetar saat mengusap lantai yang penuh darah yang tidak sedikit. setelah selesai dan menyimpan kembali kain pel ke tempatnya dia duduk di kursi kembali minta maaf dan menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun.  
"aku baik-baik saja hyung, jangan berlebihan seperti itu."  
"kau akan tetap mengatakan baik-baik saja meski sakit yang kau rasakan. kami merasa tidak berguna saat ini."  
"Sungmin hyung," Kyuhyun melepas tanganku dan beralih ke tangan Sungmin. "jangan berkata seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah."  
Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. dia nampak sudah tenang sekarang. "aku ambil air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuhmu ne."  
"apa oemma dan appa menginap?"  
"ne. aku rasa mereka juga sudah bangun, apa kau ingin aku memanggilkan mereka?"  
"aku ingin oemma yang membersihkan aku."  
Sungmin mengangguk dan segera keluar.

tidak berapa lama oemma Cho masuk membawa baskom air hangat dan handuk kering. dia tersenyum lembut dan menyapa putranya. mengelus kepalanya sebentar dan mengecup keningnya. dengan telaten dia membasuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk yang dicelupkan ke air hangat di baskom. sesekali beliau mengajak bercanda putranya untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya terhadap keadaan sang putra. kyuhyunpun dengan baik menyahuti setiap ucapan ibunya. dia menikmati acara dimandikan ibunya.  
"cha, sudah selesai anak oemma memang tampan!" ucap oemma Cho selesai mengganti pakaian putranya dengan baju bersih.  
"oemma aku memang selalu tampan" protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah merajuk.  
"ne ne anak oemma selalu tampan," oemma Cho membenarkan kalimatnya dan mencubit gemas pipi putranya, yang aku tidak yakin masih adakah daging di pipi itu untuk bisa dicubit oemma Cho.

lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum aneh. kemudian dia menarik ibunya agar mendekat ke arahnya, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga ibunya. begitu pelan hingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. bohong. tentu saja aku bisa mendengarnya. ingat telingaku sensitif. bahkan desiran darah ditubuhnyapun bisa kudengar.  
-


	21. Chapter 21

21

-Cho Kyuhyun-

Aku tersenyum melihatnya menatapku dengan wajah datar yang entah kenapa sangat aku suka. Dia telah mengambil semua perhatian entah sejak kapan. Aku merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya yang justru mengancam jiwaku. Ah, kejam aku sebut seperti itu, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Gadis berkulit pucat, melebihi pucat kulitku, rambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam legam, dan pkaian yang tak pernah brganti.

Bukan tipeku, tapi aku telah jatuh cinta. Kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku-jatuh-cinta, pada gadis ini. Gadis beraura dingin yang datang dari…..mana? entahlah. Dia utusan Tuhan yang menjemput jiwaku.

"kami tidak mencintai," ucapnya datar. Dan senyumku semakin lebar mendengarnya menegaskan bahwa 'dia' tidak mencintai. Dugaanku benar, dia mendengar apa yang aku bisikkan kepada oemmaku.

"aku tidak peduli. Hey, besok saat matahari muncul aku sudah harus pergi. Tidakkah kau merasa aku boleh melakukan apapun yang aku suka? Termasuk…mencintai?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya masih datar tapi aku tahu dia berfikir atau tidak peduli?

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aku hampir melompat dari ranjangku dan memeluknya kalau aku tidak merasa sangat lemas. Sungguh untuk duduk saja aku harus dibantu. Untuk bicarapun aku harus menghemat tenagaku. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengungkapakan perasaanku padanya. Jika mengingat besok aku akan mati. Mati.

"bisakah kau membuatku sehat dalam sehari ini? Lalu kita lakukan kencan sampai batas waktuku tiba?"

Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah. Dia hanya mengatupkan mulutnya lebih rapat dan berkedip sekali. Dia tidak mau? Oke ini memang permintaan konyol, sangat konyol. Ah apa aku terlalu kebanyakan menonton drama atau terlalu banyak drakor romance yang aku perankan hingga aku bisa memikirkan hal konyol sekaligus luar biasa di penghujung hidupku pada makhluk yang akan menarik jiwaku keluar?

Tidak perdulu apapun itu, dan kekonyolan apa yang aku harapkan. Aku hanya berusaha menikmati hidup dan mencintai dengan orang yang tepat. Dia bukan gadis yang tepat tapi dia gadis yang telah berhasil merebut seluruh hatiku. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku meminta hal yang mudah untuknya. Dia harus mengabulkan keinginanku. Harus.

Tanpa sadar aku berdo'a terus dalam hati, menunggu jawabannya.


	22. Chapter 22

22\. the final (je je je akhirnya final juga)

Dark Yeoja

Aku benar-benar telah menentang peraturan. Ada apa ini dengan perasaanku, yang sebelumnya aku yakin tidak memiliki perasaan. Lelaki ini telah membuatku tidak berfikir pada seharusnya. Cho Kyuhyun, telah menjeratku.

Pada akhirnya aku mengabulkan permintaan konyol itu. Menjadikannya sehat dan.. hmmm bisakah ini kusebut kencan? Baiklah mungkin memang kencan manusia menyebutnya. Dia mengambil waktu tengah malam untuk dikabulkannya permintaannya dan menyelinap keluar. Menggandeng tanganku dengan posesif dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar tanpa mempedulikan sekeliling. mereka tidak akan sadar ini adalah seorang cho kyuhyun yang dikabarkan sekarat, berkat kekuatanku dia akan berkeliaran dengan bebas hingga matahari terbit nanti.

Langkahnya riang, bahkan dia bersenandung dan menggoyangkan lengannya yang membuat lenganku yang digenggamnya ikut bergoyang kedepan dan belakang. Suaranya merdu, benar-benar seperti suara malaikat. Pantas dia menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan jutaan fans. Aish kenapa aku jadi mengaguminya? Mengagumi manusia, ini konyol. Dan sekarang perasaanku menghangat saat melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum lebar penuh ketulusan.

Bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu sedangkan besok dia akan pergi? Benarkah dia jatuh cinta padaku? Lalu aku sendiri, perasaan yang sebelumnya belum pernah kurasakan ini?

Suiiiit Duarr!

Aku berhenti melangkah seketika mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh, mendongak ke langit yang kini penuh dengan pendar cahaya.

"Kembang api. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun yang ikut berhenti. Tangannya yang meskipun kurus tapi terasa besar masih menggenggam tanganku.

"hn" sahutku masih melihat ke langit. Kembang api yang baru meluncur dengan suara melengking dan meledak setelah mencapai ketinggian tertentu. Percikan api yang terlihat indah, melingkar dan terang bergelombang. Pudar pudar perlahan tapi memuaskan. Ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat kembang api. Pernah dulu saat mencabut jiwa anak kecil di sebuah rumah sakit aku melihatnya juga. Tapi kali ini lebih indah apalagi kehangatan yang aku dapat dari genggaman besar di jemariku.

Secara perlahan aku membalas genggaman itu. Aku bisa merasakannya dia sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum. "Ayo kita jadikan ini kencan yang special!" ucapnya menarik lenganku menjuhi tempat ini.

Tidak sekalipun dia melepas genggamannya, membawaku kesana kemari melihat segala tempat dan kesenangan yang belum pernah kulakukan. Dia terus tertawa dan tidak berhenti bicara. Menunjuk ini itu sesuka hatinya dan memperlakukanku seperti orang asing yang baru pertama kali melihat dunia. Dia seperti seorang guide pariwisata dan tak segan-segan menunjukkan kelebihannya bernyanyi. Anehnya aku menikmati semua itu. Aku menyukai semua yang ia lakukan hari ini bersamaku. Dan hatiku terus menerus terasa hangat. Hangat dan melayang.

"kau tidak haus?" tanyaku menginterupsinya yang sedang melihat-lihat souvenir di kaki lima. Tanpa menjawabku dia menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. "menurutmu bagus?"

Aku melihat benda itu. Gantungan berbentuk malaikat terbuat dari monel. Sayap malaikatnya terkembang lebar dan sosok manusia yang memeluk diri sendiri. "lumayan. Kau akan membelinya?"

Cho Kyuhyun justru meringis dan mengembalikan gantungan tersebut. "tidak ada sepeserpun disakuku, hehehe."

Dia aneh, lalu untuk apa menunjukkannya padaku? "Waktumu akan habis."

Dia memutar kepalanya dan berhenti saat matanya melihat jam besar disebuah gedung. "benar, akan segera berakhir,"

"karena itu,"

"atap!" ucapnya memotong kalimatku. "aku ingin berada di atap dorm SUJU sekarang,"

Cho Kyuhyun

Aku berada diatap gedung dimana dorm SUJU berada. Duduk di tepian tanpa takut ketinggian dan menikmati pemandangan kota malam hari. Selayaknya hamparan bintang dilautan yang gelap. Dan si malaikat itu duduk bersamaku disini. Ekspresinya tidak banyak berubah tapi aku merasakannya dengan kuat. Bagaimana bibirnya tidak bergerak tapi aku merasa kalau dia tersenyum. Serta hangat yang kurasakan dari dirinya. Bagiku dia malaikat kebahagiaan bukan si pencabut nyawa. Dia memberikan malam yang indah dan tak terlupakan hari ini. Padahal tidak banyak yang dia katakan atau lakukan. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana tanganku menariknya, tapi keberadaannya saja sudah membuatku merasa senang. Ah aku jadi ingat gantungan malaikat yang kutunjukkan kepadanya tadi. Kupikir malaikat tidak akan menyimpan benda seperti itu jadi meski ada sejumlah uang disakuku aku tidak membelinya. Hehehe aku memang tidak membelinya meski aku suka.

Dark Yeoja

Menjelang kematian apa dia mulai gila? Tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat dia mulai goyah dalam duduknya. Kurasakan reflekku sangat cepat. Tahu-tahu aku sudah memegangi kedua bahunya. Kyuhyun menoleh kepadaku. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Cho Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa membiarkanku. Jatuh dari sini sepertinya akan lebih baik." Aku tersenyum kecil pada ucapanku sendiri. Bisa kubayangkan jika aku mati jatuh dari atap ini. Dunia bisa gempar bukan?

"Kau bisa melakukan sedari awal, bukan menunggu hingga saat ini."

Aku mencebik mendengar ucapannya yang sadis. Dibantu olehnya aku mencoba berdiri namun apa yang kudapatkan kedua kakiku mati rasa. Menggantung tidak berdaya. Aku terkekeh pedih. "Kemana semua kekuatanku seharian ini? Kenapa jadi sangat tidak berdaya?"

"Sudah waktunya."

Aku menatapnya. Wajah ayu yang tidak pernah kutemukan pada wanita manapun. Dia berbeda. Tentu saja. Wanita didepanku adalah sosok yang memegang nyawaku saat ini.

Tiba-tiba kumelihat wajahnya bersinar. Sinarnya menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dari wajah turun ke leher hingga kurasakan cahaya hangat itu di kedua tangannya yang memegangiku. Aku tersenyum. Benarkah ini kematian. Rasanya hangat. Yang bisa kulihat hanya wajahnya yang rupawan. Aku tidak merasakan diriku sendiri. Entah aku duduk. Entah aku berdiri. Rasanya hanya aku dan dia. Tidak menyentuh apapun atau bersandar pada apapun.

Aku tersenyum. "Ini sama sekali tidak menyakitkan."

Menatap matanya dengan lebih insten. Wajah yang selalu bisa menyedot duniaku. Hanya wajah itu memang yang sampai akhir ingin kulihat. Dan kehangatan ini sangat memabukkan.

"Karena akan berakhir bisa aku berkata jujur?" aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri yang terdengar jauh seolah tidak berasal dari pita suaraku.

Dark Yeoja

Aku menggeleng. Tentu saja. Apalagi yang akan kau beritahu padaku jika semua hal sudah aku ketahui. Yang ada dalam hati dan kepalamu aku mengetahui semuanya. Jadi tolong, jangan katakan apapun. Aku cukup mendengarnya dari sana. Aku bahagia.

Ya. Aku bahagia. Aku makhluk yang menyalahi takdirnya. Aku makhluk yang terbuang karena perasaan ini. Akhirnya aku paham sepaham-pahamnya. Ini adalah akhir dari bahagiaku. Jadi kumohon baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja dengan cahaku.

"Kau tahu. Malaikat yang patah sayapnya masih bisa berjalan. Namun malaikat yang kehilangan cahayanya akan padam tidak membekas. Tanpa jejak dan tidak dikenali."

Cho Kyuhyun

Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya. Lengkungan indah itu sangat sangat sangaat indah. Membuatku melebarkan senyum juga. "Kau cantik. Benar tersenyum seperti itu. Aku menyukainya."

Kurasakan semua kekuatanku melemah hingga titik terendah. Bahkan kepalaku lunglai. Mataku hampir terpejam saat kurasakan kedua tangannya membingkai wajahku. Dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Mataku terbuka sempurna demi melihat gerakan bibirnya.

Dark Yeoja

"Aku mencintai." Kulafalkan kalimat tersebut tanpa suara. Entahlah, aku sangat malu mengucapkannya. Inilah kunci dari semuanya.

Dia tertegun menyadari apa yang kuucapkan. Sebelum dia membuka mulut untuk entah apapun itu...

Cho Kyuhyun

Aku terkejut entah untuk keberapa kalinya saat benda kenyal itu menempel pada bibirku sendiri. Hanya menempel. Kupejamkan mata untuk membalas ciuman tersebut. Manis dan hangat. Inilah kematian terindah yang kurasakan.

Dark Yeoja

Aku membelai wajahnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Dia damai. Sangat damai dengan senyum yang selalu kusuka. Tanganku beralih turun ke dadanya. Aku memajamkan mata merasakan detakan tenang dari sana. Kembali kuukir senyum tipis.

Aku menoleh melihat ke timur. Surya yang anggun mengintip di balik cakrawala. Pendar indah masih malu-malu. Aku kembali menatap yang terkasih dalam tidurnya. "Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jadilah kuat, semakin kuat."

" _Annyeonghi Kyeseyo_ _, Kyuhyun-ssi._ _Saranghae_."


	23. Chapter 23 epilog

Dark Yeoja

Epilog

Normal Pov

Mata yang terpejam tenang pelahan terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun yang dia lihat. Pun juga gadis ayu yang tadi menemaninya. Yang katanya menanti nyawanya untuk di bawa. Tapi apa ini? Dia masih merasa berada di dunia yang sebelumnya dia diami. Lantai rooftop yang keras dan dingin. Dan langit pagi yang dihiasi warna merah dari timur.

Merasa tidak mengerti lelaki yang menjadi idol dunia itupun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Aku belum puas bermimpi. Tolong, jangan pergi dari mimpiku." Gumamnya sebagai pengantarnya kembali jatuh pada tidur.

Rambutnya hitam legam. Bahunya yang kecil dan lengannya yang ramping. Gelombang indah dari mahkota alami ikut bergerak senada langkahnya. Kaki telanjang menginjak rumput kering. Berisik yang dia suka. Mengikutinya seperti ini, melihatnya seperti ini sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Namun senyum dan kesenangan nya pudar saat dia mengulurkan tangan. Mencoba mencegahnya terus melangkah. Dia sendiri hanya bisa berdiri mematung menyaksikannya yang kian jauh. Hanya punggung itu yang menatapnya penuh kebisuan. Hanya punggung itu yang melamabai selamat tinggal.

" _Kyuhyun-ssi, saranghae. Sayapku patah sejak lama. Kupertahankan cahaya terakhir yang tersisa. Kau tahu? Makhluk lemah yang berasal dari kegelapn ini adalah sosok dingin kematian. Terusir dari surga, menyimpan sedikit cchaya dalam genggamannya. Takut ketahuan kami menelannya. Cahaya untuk kami sendiri. Tidak untuk dibagi dan diberikan. Kini itu keluar dari tubuhku. Cahayaku pergi untuk bersemayam di tempat terkasih._

 _Bukan penyesalan. Ini kebanggaanku. Patah sayapku, hilang cahayaku, dan cintalah yang kudapat. Berkah pertama dari Tuhanku, dan yang terakhir dari Tuhanku._

 _Kini aku berjalan. Memunggungimu. Jangan mennagis, apalagi meratapiku._

 _Bukankah kau bilang senyumku indah? Benar. Karena kau-lah yang melihatnya. Jiwa yang kukagumi. Jiwa terakhir yang mengajariku hidup dan mencintai. Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

 _Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae. Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku bahagia."_

FIN


End file.
